A central element of a programmatic approach is the integration of model systems and data collection between individual projects. The central aims of Core C will be to initiate sample tracking and provide support for the individual projects in the areas of surgical and cell based models and production of molecular probes. These goals will be achieved through three mechanisms. First, the core will provide technical support and administrative oversight for all animal surgeries. An essential component for comparative analysis of biological outcomes that are produced from surgical based studies will be to maintain a high degree of uniformity in the surgical procedures. Administrative support will be provided to ensure conformance with IACUC protocols and guidelines and to initiate animal coding into our informatics database for sample tracking, in coordination with outcomes measurements that will be commonly collected from all the projects. Second, the core will provide a common source for sets of molecular probes and technical assistance with new molecular production. The production of common sets of molecular outcome data will allow for direct comparison and integration of data between all the projects and will facilitate the ability of the informatics and genomics core (Core A) to generate comparative data sets between the projects. The third function of the core will be to support and administer central repositories of commonly used molecular probes and plasmids as well as act as a central repository for all cell lines commonly used and/or generated during the Programmatic initiative. All projects will use the surgical support and cell and molecular components of the core equally.